Splatoon 2
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Chris has move into Inkopolis and she's low on knowing the city's culture and history. When she meet Marie at Inkopolis Square, she gets a job to save the Great Zapfish from the Octarians. On the other side of the story, Corey tries his best to get Chris to notice his affections for her. So, he gets some advise from Sheldon, Taylor and other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Splatoon 2  
By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Chris: Or she's better known as Agent 4. An 18-year-old Inkling Girl. Her hair is yellow, and it's in girl style #2. She has a skin color #5 and pink eyes. She wears a King Flip Mesh hat, a White V-Neck Tee, Inkling girl legwear #4 and Mint Dakroniks shoes. Her personality…. She's very physically, socially and mentally healthy and sturdy for her age. She likes to prove that she is stronger than other people. She always trusts her brawn more than her brain. She works out; every day to make even stronger than she ever was. Despite this, she has the heart for her friends and teammates. She very tomboy and likes to get dirty. She can't resist a challenge or a turf war. She hates to be called cute or adorable. Call her one of them; she'll strangle you for that. She moves near Inkopolis, and she uses to live somewhere far from Inkopolis. She's new to the city, so she is rarely familiar to its history and famous people there. She's a fan of Off the Hook, but her favorite Off the Hook member is Peral. She's best friends with Corey. But she's too focused on being tough that she never notices Corey's feelings for her. When she met Marie, she gets to have a job that will make her even more onerous than she ever was.

Corey: A 18-year old Inkling boy. His hair is yellow-orange, and it's in boy style #2. He has skin color #3 and green eyes. He wears a Squidfin Hook Cans, a Black V-Neck Tee, Inkling boy legwear #2 and Yellow-Mesh Sneakers. He's best friends with Chris. He's kind, caring and love to have fun. Like all Inklings, he enjoys turf wars and has a scene of style & fashion. He cares about Chris's safety and wants to protect her. He has a huge mega crush on Chris since high school. He tries his best to impress her or get her to notices his feelings, but Chris rarely notices his feelings. He knows a lot about Inkopolis and its history more than Chris. He's a fan of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook; but his favorites are Marie and Marina. He will soon discover Chris's new job, and he will be so surprised.

Marie: One of the members of the Squid Sisters. She's known as Agent 2 of Squidbeak Splatoon. She has the same look and personality except she's a bit boy crazy. She can go gaga at any boy she sees except Sheldon, DJ Octavio(enemy) and Cap'n Cuttlefish(grandfather). In my previous fanfiction, she had a crush on Taylor. She has been continuously trying to get his attention and flirt with him, even though she knows that Taylor is already taken. She has a hard time to move on from her previous crushes.

Taylor: A 16-year-old Inkling boy. Or better known as Agent 3.5 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. His hair is lime green, and it's in boy style #1. He has skin color number #1 and blue eyes. He wears pilot goggles for headgear, a green tee, orange arrows shoes and Inkling boy legwear #1. He's best friends with Terry. He's kind, caring and love to have fun. He has a huge mega secrete crush on Terry since middle school. He's the boyfriend of Terry (Agent 3). He's a fan of the Squid Sisters, but his favorite Squid Sister is Marie. Like all Inklings, he enjoys turf wars and has a scene of style & fashion. He cares about Terry's safety and wants to protect her.

Sheldon: He has the same look and personality. He's better known as Agent 5 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. He's a big of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook.

Cap'n Cuttlefish: He has the same look and personality. He's currently on a research trip with Terry (Agent 3).

Terry: Or she's better known as Agent 3 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. A 16-year-old Inkling Girl. Her hair is green, and it's in girl style #1. She has a skin color #3 and orange eyes. She wears blue slip-on shoes, Inkling girl legwear #2, black tee and studio headphones. Her personality…. She's a very skilled, athletic and acrobatic for her age. She's cool. She likes to show off her coolness in public and loves people to admit she is cool. Despite this, she's very caring, helpful and kind to her friends and teammates. She can expect the unexpected and danger ahead. She very severe and careful when battling. She likes to have fun, passionate about music and shows a never give up attitude. She a fan of the Squid Sisters, but her favorite Squid Sister is Callie. She's knowledgeable to use any enemies' weakness against them. She between tomboy and girly. She's best friends with Taylor. She's the girlfriend of Taylor. She's currently on a research trip with Cap'n Cuttlefish.

Callie: One of the members of the Squid Sisters. She's known as Agent 1 of Squidbeak Splatoon. She has the same look and personality except she's a bit boy crazy. But not as boy crazy as Marie. She can go gaga at any boy she sees except Sheldon, DJ Octavio(enemy) and Cap'n Cuttlefish(grandfather). But she understands if the boys she goes gaga over are already dating someone or crushing someone else. She quickly moves on and forgets about her previous crushes. She mysteriously disappeared after when Chris came to Inkopolis for the first time; for now….

Off the Hook: Pearl and Marina: They have the same look and personalities.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Welcome Inkopolis Square

On a train, Chris is doing push-ups on her seat. "If I want to be stronger, I got to work out harder and smarter," said Chris. But she stops doing it when she gets a text message from Corey. "Hey, Chris! Are you doing workouts on the train again," a texted message from Corey. "Um….no," texted Chris. "I know you're lying. You know I know you." "Ok, fine. You caught me. How did you know?" "I have my ways. Are you there yet?" "Nope." "Remember, I send you a map of Inkopolis Square. And did you see the news yet?" "Nope." "Ok. When you get there, watch the news on the Big Screen. I'll see you there soon- Corey."

"Now entering, Inkopolis Square Station," said a man from the train speaker. When the train stop, Chris backflips her way out of the train. When she landed on her feet, she's amazed by the unusual sight of Inkopolis Square. "Wow! Corey is right. This place is amazing… Anyway, what's on Inkopolis New," said Chris, looking at the Big Screen. When the Screen played, it shows Off the Hook. "Yeah! Off the Hook! I love you, Pearl! …. You too, Marina," said Corey, excitable. "Yo yo yo, Inkopolis," said Peral. "Yo yo yo to you, Pearl. Man, she's tough! My favorite Off the Hook member." "I'm your Princess of Rap: Pearl." "And I'm your cool and chilling DJ: Marina," said Marina. "Tell me something good," said Chris, while doing one-arm pushups.

"Y'all know what time it is," said Pearl. "It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square," said Marina. "Uh… Why is our producer freaking out? Read the teleprompter, Marina!" "Huh? Let's see here… THIS JUST IN! The Great Zapfish has…disappeared?!" "Wait, like, for reals?! I feel like I've heard this story somewhere before…" "There's more! Pop superstar Callie of the Squid Sisters has gone missing!" "NOOOO! NOT CALLIE! This is terrible! Do something, Marina!" "Uh… Ok, I'll put together a search part-" "Whatever. I'm sure they'll turn up at some point. In other news…" "But shouldn't we form a search party or someth-" "And that's all the time we've got! Until next time…" "Don't get cooked… Stay off the hook," said Off the Hook, doing their pose.

Chris stopped working out and texted to Corey, "did you hear?! Did you hear?!" "Yeah! Poor Marie…. She lost her cousin, Callie! And Marina is so different and amazing. She can't be an Inkling," Corey texted her back. "What?" "Sorry, Marina is my favorite Off the Hook. And I know…. Without the Great Zapfish gone, Inkopolis will lose power." "Who's Callie? And who's Marie?" "They're the Squid Sisters! Seriously, work on your Inkopolis history. I know you just moved to Inkopolis three days ago, but you got to catch up with the city's history and culture to fit in." "Where are you?" "I'm almost there. Just stay put."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A New Job in Town

Chris walks through Inkopolis Square said, "I wish I know what look at first. The Deca Tower…. Galleria…. The Shoal…." "Psst! Hey! Hey, tough girl," said Marie, hiding her face with her umbrella and wearing her Agent 2 uniform (Splatoon 2 version). "Who?! Me?!" "Yeah, you. You look strong and tough for your age." "Thank you." "I like to offer you a job. You got the martial I need." "What do you mean I got the martial you need? And can please stop talking like my school coach." "You are a tough one. This job I will offer you…. is very cool and challenging. If you wish to have this job, follow me…." When Marie went down into the utility hole, Chris said, "cool? Challenging?! I can't resist anything that has challenges!"

When Chris went down into the utility hole, Corey arrived at Inkopolis Square. Corey said while walking into the Square, "ok Chris! I'm here! Chris?! Hey, Chris! Where are you?! Chris?! Oh, I see. She finally comes to her senses to give me a chance. Alright, my tough mussel. The hunt is on!"

At Octo Canyon near Cuttlefish Shack, Chris comes out the utility hole. "Woah! What is this place? It's odd for a place to get a new job," said Chris, while looking around. When Chris sees Marie looking at the distance while her back is turned to her and Marie said, "Hmm… The Octarians…" "Uhm… Hey…," said Chris, confused. When Marie turns around to talk to Chris, she said, "Hey… You showed up!" "Yes, I did…?" "As soon as I saw you aimlessly wandering around the square, I knew you were the one." "The one? Okay? My name is Chris." "Chris? Is it short for Christina? Is that your name?" "Yes…. My father picked it." "I understand…. Some girls are named Terry, Andy, and other male-like names." "Yeah, that's true. Wait! I just met you! What's your name?" "I'm Marie. I know you're probably a bit starstruck, but I need you to get over it." "Marie?!" "Yes, I'm THAT Marie. You know… from the Squid Sisters." "Sorry, Marie. But I never heard of you or the Squid Sisters." "You've never heard of me? For eel?" "Yeah. I just moved to Inkopolis three days ago." "Well, you obviously aren't very cultured, but you'll have to do."

"Excuse me, Marie. But about that new job," said Chris, getting a bit of impatience. "See, I've got a little… thing I need some help with," said Marie. "Ok." "By now you've heard that the Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis Square is missing." "Yep! I just saw the news a few minutes ago." "Well, it's not just missing-it's been squidnapped by the Octarian menace!" "Squidnapped?! That's even worse than missing! But Octarians are extinct, right?" "Again, why does everyone think they're extinct?! They're real alright." "Hold the ink for a sec! How do you know this?" "How do I know this? On the surface, I may just look like an absurdly talented pop star… But in truth… I'm Agent 2 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, a secret society of heroes who save the world from Octarians!" "Heroes?! That's sounds squid-a-riffic!" "Now, I've been trying to keep an eye on the Octarians in my downtime, but I'm a busy girl. (If only Callie was around to lend a hand)" "Yeah, I'm a busy girl too. I got things to unpack, stack and stored. I got to keep my strength active and learn more about Inkopolis." "Ahem…" "Sorry, please continue." "I need YOU to go get the Great Zapfish back from those slimy Octarians! What do you say? Are you in?" "Action?! Danger?! Kick butt?! I LOVE TO! I'M IN!"

Then Chris hugs Marie and Marie said, "wow! You love action, don't you?" "Strength and using it are my thangs," said Chris, lets her go. "I'll take your irritable mood as a yes. Welcome aboard! You are now Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon." When Marie takes out a Hero Suit, she said, "I even bought you a brand-new Hero Suit as a singing bonus." Chris quickly takes the suit, rushes into the shack to change and came back wearing her Agent 4 uniform. "Impressive speed. And look at that-it fits like a glove! (Not bad for an old hand-me-down.)," said Marie. "Thank you. I run a lot to keep its strength active," said Chris. "Now, let's go tear those Octarians limb from limb from limb from limb from limb from-Well…you get the picture." "You know it, and I like it!" "Oh, yeah-the entrances to the Octarian realm are invisible, so you'll have to ink them to reveal them." "You got it! Wish me luck!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Day 1: Return of the Octarians

Chris in her Agent 4 uniform enters her first mission. When she comes into a launchpad, she encountered an Octarian. "Woah…. It's so puny than I predicted. Ah well, I can't wait to crack some of the Octarians' necks," said Chris, blasts the Octarian. "You're a natural," said Marie. "Thank you. I found a strange object. Maybe it can be useful." "Wow. You must REALLY hate balloons." "No kidding! They have been archenemy when I was little squid baby. I DESTROY ANY BALLOON THAT'S IN MY WAY!"

Back at the Cuttlefish Shack, Marie was looking at a picture of her and Callie as kids. Before she could cry, Taylor in his Agent 3.5 arrives. "Agent 2, you seemed troubled," said Taylor. "Am I dreaming or that you here to run away with me and forget about Terry. At last, you're 16 to be with me," said Marie, romantically smiles at Taylor. "And you're 19. And I'm here because of my squid babe; Terry texted me to keep an eye on those Octarian punks with you and Callie. Speaking of Callie, where is she?" "Um…." "Why is the snow globe where DJ Octavio was held captive; broken?" "I… uh…" "You left the Great Zapfish; unguard. The Octarians took the Great Zapfish, and DJ Octavio escaped the globe." "But I'm a busy girl. And Callie? I don't know where she is. But I hired a new agent to work for us. Her name is Chris aka Agent 4." "Agents 3 and 4 can be best friends." Marie grabs Taylor's face to kiss him on the lips, but he protects his face with his tentacle hair. "Agent 2! Is everything ok," said Chris. "Help! A mad woman is attacking me. And she got big lips," said Taylor, pushes Marie's face away from his face. "What's going on over there?! Marie, I'm close to the Zapfish. I'll be there soon!"

When Chris came back with her mission complete, she finds Taylor trying to defend himself from Marie by using a broom. Marie acts like a cat as she tries to touch Taylor. "Back, lady! Back I said! Stay away," said Taylor, begging for Marie to stop. "Marie is in danger," said Chris, in her mind. Chris then pounces on Taylor like a tiger. She grabs him with her teeth and tries to rip him to shreds like a dog. "AAAH! Help! Get her off! Get her off," said Taylor, panicking from Chris's attacks. "CHRIS! NO! He's on our side! Put that cute inkling down! That's an order," said Marie, commanding Chris to stop. When Chris lets Taylor go, Taylor crawls to Marie for comfort because Chris's attack terrified him. While he's traumatized and Marie comforts him, Chris said, "sorry! I thought you were in danger." "Technically, I was the one in danger. Let's have a fresh start! I'm Agent 3.5, and my real name is Taylor," said Taylor, reach out to shake Chris's hand when he got back on his feet. "Sorry for the confusion. I'm Agent 4, and my real name is Chris," said Chris, shaking his hand. "That's a strong grip you got there." "Thanks. I'm a tough one. And what you mean you were in danger?" "She's boy crazy despite I already have a girlfriend." "You remind me of….. OMS! I got to go! Bye!" When Chris leaves, Marie said, "now that we're alone again….." "I got to go home too," said Taylor, quickly runs. "These men sure know how to play hard to get."

Back Inkopolis Square, Corey is ordering an ice cream sundae from Crusty Sean's. "Hey, pal. Did you lose something? Because you look blue," said Crusty Sean, will make the treat. "Yeah. I can't find my best friend anywhere. I looked everywhere for her," said Corey. "Oh! She's a girl. You remind me an Inkling from 2 years ago." "Was he trying to win a girl?" "Yep, just like you!" "Corey! Yoo-hoo! Corey," said Chris, running to him. "Chris! Where have you been?!" "Sorry. I just got a new job." "That's great!" "Order up," said Crusty Sean, giving Corey the sundae. "Thanks! What kind of job is it," said Corey, sharing his sundae with Chris. "I'm….uh…. a test subject for a company that sells weapons." "Do you have any time to hang out on Friday?" "Sure. After my workouts and work, we can hang out." "Good." "It better not be a place where I have to wear a dress." "No, it isn't."

As Corey and Chris continue talking, Taylor watches them from an alley in his regular clothes. He said in his mind, "Just as I thought. She has a friend that's a boy. They remind me of Terry and me; 2 years ago. I bet this guy she's with…will become a member of Squidbeak Splatoon. Just like how I became part of the team."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Day 4: Into the Octo Oven

At Cuttlefish shack, Chris and Taylor in their Agents 3.5 and 4 uniforms are waiting for Marie. Taylor is text his girlfriend; Terry aka Agent 3. "Who are you texting," said Chris, getting curious. "My squid-babe; Terry aka Agent 3 of Squidbeak Splatoon," said Taylor, dreamingly. "Oooooooo! Is she exceptional?" "Heli yeah! She's the coolest inkling I ever laid eyes on." "How long have you been dating?" "2 years." "You mean two years of torture," said Marie, coming to them; jealous while wearing her Agent 2 uniform. "What," said Chris, confusingly. "She just jealous of Terry," said Taylor. "You're a fan of me. Anyway…. The Boss Kettle's open! You've got this, Agent 4," said Marie. "Aye aye, Agent 2," said Chris, going to the Boss Kettle. "She's going to fight her first boss. This reminded when your "girlfriend" went to her first boss battle." "I get the feeling we might need some backup." When Taylor dials on his squid-phone, Marie said, "don't dare call on your "squid-babe"! She's on a trip with Gramps." "I'm not calling her. I'm calling him." "Him? Who's him?" "Your family is familiar with this guy's." "Huh?"

When Chris enters the first boss battle arena, she comes into the launchpad and lands on the arena floor. "Woah! This place looks tough, but I'm tougher," said Chris. When she sees the Zapfish above a suspicious ink puddle, she said, "this looks too simple. I hate simple tasks! I want challengeable kinds! This is Agent 4; calling Agents 2 and 3.5! You call this a challengeable mission?!" But when she saw a tentacle coming out of the puddle and grabs the Zapfish, she gets surprised. Then the Octo Oven appears from coming out the ink. "Now, this is a proper challenge," said Chris, relieved. "That's the 425 degrees of Pain: Octo Oven," transmitting Taylor (Agent 3.5). "Looks like the tentacle up there us the source of the trouble. The ends of the loaves look deadly. That's why I never eat the end slices," transmitting Marie (Agent 2). "Agent 4! When all of the loaves come out, use your ink to climb to the top and destroy that tentacle." "Aye aye, Agent 3.5." When all of the loaves come out, Chris starts climbing, reach to the top and destroys the tentacle.

As she super jumps to safety, Marie transmitted, "Donut stop! You knead to keep going!" "HA! Good one, Agent 2," said Chris, when she landed. When the Octo Oven goes to its second phase, Marie transmits, "MMM! CHURROS! Wait, nope. They're just columns of ink…. But there are fewer walls on the oven to climb now." "She's really into food," said Chris, climbs on the loaves. "No joke. She has one heck of an appetite," Taylor transmits.

When Chris takes care of the tentacle, she super jumps to safety as Marie transmits, "good. But doughn't start loafing around or things might go a rye." "You're good at food puns," said Chris, when she landed. When the Octo Oven goes to its final phase, Marie transmits, "wait… armored bread? But… Armor? On bread?" "I know that doesn't make any sense." "Uh… Some kind of…glazing machine…has appeared." "Running out of bread puns," Taylor transmits. "You know it." When Chris ends the tentacle, Marie transmits, "this guy's toast!"

When the Octo Oven explodes, Chris grabs the Zapfish and piece of metal for machinery. "Well done, Agent 4. You remind me of Agent 3. Expect you're ten times stronger," Taylor transmits. "Good work, Agent 4. I sure know how to pick 'em." "Thank you. Agents 2 and 3.5," said Chris. "Gotta hand it to the Octarians, though. I didn't expect them to have fully operational octobosses at their disposal." "You know what that means? It's a good thing I called him," Taylor transmits. "You're right. I think it's time to call in the big guns. And I'm glad you did. Let's see here… Sheldon? Can you hear me? Over!" "I hear you loud and clear, Marie! Over! OH MAN THIS IS SO COOL! Ahem… Agent 4, I'm Sheldon from Ammo Knights, the only weapon shop in Inkopolis with over 542 million years of trusted service…" "Oh… I heard of you…. aren't you in Inkopolis Square," said Chris. "That's right-stop by Ammo Knights in Inkopolis Square for all your weapon needs! Tell me Sheldon sent you!" "Ok?" "Marie and Taylor told me everything! To think that my signature weapons can be of help to the New Squidbeak Splatoon! I'm honored!" "Yeah, that's great." "But I'm afraid I can't just let you treat my vast arsenal like an all-you-can-ink buffet. I do have a business to run, you know." "Ok, I think I get it." "So let's help each other-I want you to help me test out some new weapons I'm currently developing!" As Sheldon continues talking, Chris falls asleep. "OK. Down, boy. I think Agent 4 gets the point. Let's get back to work, Agent 4. Stay fresh," Marie transmit. "Agent 4? Agent 4?! Chris! Did you hear Marie," Taylor transmits. "What?! Yeah… I heard," said Chris, waking up. "I told you that your talking would make people sleep." "Sorry," Sheldon transmits.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Day 10: Riot in the Reef

When Chris in her Agent 4 uniform enters the arena, she sees Octolings. "What are they," said Chris. "Octolings! Wait, that's… a Mini Zapfish. Eight Mini Zapfish combined have the power output of one normal Zapfish. Seek out these pillars of light, and recover the Mini Zapfish," said Marie. "Man, I'm glad I am not there. They'll be all over me; in a gross and flirty way," said Taylor. "Why? You a ladies' man," said Chris. "Yes. Lucky, Terry beats the ink out girls who flirt with me." "Say, where's Sheldon?" "He has a customer at his shop." "But aren't Octolings; myths," said Chris, about to fight one. "Why is everyone saying that? Of course, we're-," said Octoling, until she got splat by Chris. "Should have pay attention to your surroundings. I wonder how Corey is doing?"

At Ammo Knights in Inkopolis Square, Sheldon is serving Corey. "Here you are. A Foil Flingza Roller, Suction Bombs, and Tenta Missiles. All of them in 3.2.0," said Sheldon. "Thanks. I can't wait for Chris to see this," said Corey. "Chris? You mean the yellow short-haired inkling girl?" "Yeah, she's my best friend. You know her? Does she work here?" "Um…. Yeah." "Where is she?" "She's on her lunch break." "OK."

At the Cuttlefish Cabin, Chris comes out of the cabin while wearing her regular clothes. She sees Taylor in his regular clothes texting Terry. "How did you meet her," said Chris, curiously. "Who," said Taylor. "Your girlfriend…. Agent 3." "Oh, Terry. I meet her when on my first day in middle school. Other inklings were bullying me. Until Terry stood up for me. She changed my life; forever. And I knew, at first sight, I saw her, I fell for her. I kept my love for her as a secret until she and I were 14. I discovered she worked for this society. Then I became part of it. After defeating the Octarian King, we shared our first kiss at the celebration of the Great Zapfish return. And that day to now, we're boyfriend and girlfriend." "Wow. What a love story. I'm glad Terry found you. When you mention how you met Terry, I just realized how lonely my heart is." "How about that Corey boy, hm?" "Wait! How do you know Corey?!" "I saw you with him, after your first mission. He looks good enough for you." "He's my best friend. But now that you mention it. Before I meet him, I had trouble making friends when I was little. When I meet him in high school, he was the only inkling that wasn't afraid of me." "What you mean? We're people afraid of you." "When I was little, I had a huge growth spurt. So, I evolved quicker than the other inklings." "How old are you know?" "18." "18?! But you're shorter than me. I'm only 16." "My growth spurt stopped when I was 17." "You better get going. It's almost sunset." "See you soon, Agent 3.5" "So long, Agent 4."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Day 11: Fear the Octo Samurai

Chris in her Agent 4 uniform enters the 2nd boss arena. "I could REALLY use some more data on this weapon. Can you use it for a bit," Sheldon transmits, sending Chris the Hero Roller. "Sure thing. Wish me luck, Agents," said Chris, uses the launchpad to get on the arena floor. When she landed, Chris said, "gross! This place is so girly." "What's wrong with girly? Aren't you a girl," Taylor transmits. "I'm a 100% tomboy. I hate anything that's girly and weak." When the tentacle from a puddle of ink takes the Zapfish, the Octo Samurai emerges from it. "Wow! I got huge appoint. My kind of treat! Agents, intel him," said Chris, preparing her weapon. "He Splats with honor. He's known as Octo Samurai," Taylor transmits. "Smoke this clown, Agent 4. For the honor of your family…or something," Marie transmits. When Chris dodges the Samurai's attack, Sheldon transmits, "that's…the latest in Octarian weapon technology! The Octocycle!" "Ok, that's just ridiculous…," Marie transmits. When Chris takes down the Samurai, the tentacle comes out. As Chris takes it down, Marie transmit, "the tentacle, Agent 4! Wail on it!"

At Inkopolis Square, Corey goes into Headspace shop that's run by Flow. "Hello, there. You must be Corey. What can I help you with," said Flow. "Can you give me the best Squidfin Hook Cans you have," said Corey, giving her the money. "You are in luck! You're the first one to have the latest upgrade on them. And they'll be 60% off," said Flow, giving him the headgear. "I heard you trying to get a girl to notice you. What is she like?" "Chris? Well, she's active, tough and tomboyish." "I see. Then, give her a mud pie. Not literally." "She's working for Sheldon. Did you know that?" "Sheldon? He works alone. Bisk told me that he constantly disappeared before sunset; every day. Right, Craymond?" "But he told me…." "And Jelfonzo told me that he sees a yellow-haired, hat wearing and pink colored Inkling girl has been coming to Inkopolis Square; every day. She keeps entering a utility hole; early in the morning." "That has to be Chris. And she never comes to Inkopolis Square at 8 am. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Back with Chris, she ends the Octo Samurai at Last. When it explodes, she grabs the mysterious piece of metal and the Zapfish. Marie transmits, "whew, that was insane. Great work, Agent 4." "Agreeable," Sheldon transmit. "Bravo indeed, Agent 4. If only Agent 3 were here, you and she would be the best friends," Taylor transmits. "Is she a tomboy or a girly girl," said Chris. "She's both." "Well, that's good enough for me." "Agent 3 this! Agent 3 that! Can you stop talking about her," Marie transmit. "You know that she's my girlfriend." "Don't remind me." "You're such a jealous squid." "I am not. Anyway…. Maybe it's just me, but the Octarian bases feel like they've been given a feminine touch. Maybe they got a new decorator?" "No wonder, it's so girly," said Chris. "…Ruh… Lea… No…," a mysterious voice transmits. "Huh? This radio's on the fritz. I swear l just changed the batteries in this thing," Marie transmit. "Aaaactually there is likely radio interference in Octo Canyon! All the junk around there is probably giving off electro-static! See, a lot of consumer products use a frequency called the CPOD band! Microwave ovens are prime culprits. In fact, my micro-," Sheldon. "*kshhhhh* You're breaking up, Sheldon. *kshhhhh* I'm going through a tunnel in an elevator. *kshhhhh*" "Marie!? Marie!? Hey! What's going on," Taylor transmits.

At Inkopolis Square, Chris in her regular clothes was about to leave the Square. "Hey, Chris," said Corey, going to her. "Corey! What brings you here," said Chris. "Fashion shopping. Explain this. If you work for Sheldon, then where are you at with him." "Um….. I do the tests somewhere that's far from Inkopolis Square. We don't want anyone hurt." "Fair point." Then Chris notices Sheldon is trying to sneak back into his shop without Corey noticing him. Chris hugs Corey so that Sheldon can go in. When Sheldon goes into his shop, Chris said after finish hugging Corey, "I got to go. Bye, Corey!" When she leaves, Corey stood there; blushing and think to himself, "she never hugged me like that before. What if Chris and Sheldon are more than just workers….. I purpose a stakeout."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Day 17: Pump Track It Up!

At Inkopolis Square, Corey is hiding in the trash can near the Deca Tower. "Everything looks clear. And it's 8 am," said Corey, peeking out of the trash can to look around. When he saw Chris coming to the Square, he said in his mind, "oh my squid! Chris never comes here at 8 am. What is she up to?" "Hey, Sheldon! Are you in there," said Chris, knocking on Ammo Knights' door. "Let's get to work," said Sheldon, coming out of the store. The two goes into the utility hole, and Corey said, "I don't believe it! Sheldon better not be doing on what I think he's doing. I'm going in!"

At the Cuttlefish Cabin, Marie in her Agent 2 uniform is waiting for Chris to come out of cabin; along with Sheldon and Taylor in his Agent 3.5 uniform. "What is taking Agent 4 so long," said Sheldon. "Don't rush girls, Agent 5. Girls hate guys when they rush them," said Taylor. "Wish me luck, Agents," said Chris, leaving the Cuttlefish Cabin while wearing her Agent 4 uniform. "Good luck, Agent 4," said Taylor. Then Sheldon heard something from the utility hole and said, "Agents! I heard something from the utility hole. Hide!" When they hide behind the cabin, Sheldon takes out a net gun. "Wait a minute! This remains me of the time when you, your cousin and grandfather mistook me as a spy," said Taylor. "It was love at first sight," said Marie, smiling romantically. "Well, not to me." When Corey comes out of the utility hole, he said, "wow. What is this place?" Then Sheldon fires the net gun at Corey and captures him. "Target capture," said Sheldon. "What's going on?! Get me out of here! Help! Someone help me," said Corey, who's struggling to get out of the net. "Quiet you!" Sheldon takes out a club and hits the net that Corey is in.

Back with Chris, she is searching for eight mini Zapfishes while taking down Octolings. "Agent 4! Come in! Agent 4! Chris! This is Maire," Marie transmitting. "What's up, Agent 2," said Chris. "What makes you piss off into anger?" "Um…? People who call me adorable or cute." "Oh, I guess this is the bad time to tell you that I think you're adorable." "What?" "Nothing. Anyway, we caught an intruder and the intruder called you; cute." "WHAT?!" Chris was so angry that when an Octoling tries to splat her, she punches the Octoling in the face. She punched so hard that the Octoling splat. "Leave a medieval flail for me! I want to beat the ink out of that person," said Chris, while her face turned red from her anger. The Octolings are too scared of Chris for what she did to the one that splat punch that they hide in ink.

Back with Marie, Sheldon, Taylor, and Corey who is still trapped in the net, Marie is curious about who her and her teammates captured. "Do you think we should know who we capture," said Marie, poking the net that Corey is trapped in. "Meh. Go ahead," said Sheldon. When Marie opens it and peeks inside, she quickly closes back up and said while she blushed and smiled, "we caught a cutie." "A what," said Sheldon and Taylor. "He's as cute as Taylor. I hope he's single," said Marie, hugging the net with Corey; inside. "Let me see that new crush you got," said Sheldon, takes the net from her. When he opens it and looks inside, he closes it with a worried look on his face. "Well….," said Taylor, waiting for Sheldon's response. "It's…. her best friend. It's Corey!" "Whose Corey," said Marie. "He is Chris's best friend." "Ooooh! Is he single?" "Let him out, before Chris gets here," said Taylor.

When Sheldon takes Corey out of the neat, Corey stood back on his feet and said while rubbing his head, "what's going on? Sheldon? Where's Chris? Wait! Where are we?! Who's the inkling boy with the blue hair? And is that Marie from the Squid Sisters?!" "Corey?! What are you doing here?! And did you call me adorable," said Chris, returns from her mission. "Me?! I don't remember saying that! If I did, it's not to offend you! Wait…. I have questions. You got some explaining to do." "Well, um….."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Day 18: The Octostomp Returns

Chris in her Agent 4 uniform enters the 3rd boss arena floor with Hero Dualies. "My kind of weapon," said Chris. When the tentacle from the ink takes the Zapfish, Octostomp emerges from the ink. "Wait, I know this guy! It's Octostomp," Marie transmit. "Octostomp? But didn't Agent 3 take him down years ago," Sheldon transmit. "I guess he's back for more. You've got this, Agent 4!" "Already on it," said Chris, climb the Octostomp to reach the tentacle. When she disposed of it, she super jumps to safety. When the Octostomp turns into Neo Octostomp, Chris said, "is that normal?" "Unthinkable… His armor is completely unsinkable," Sheldon transmits. "Gotta hand it to these Octarians. They sure do know how to go big," Marie transmits.

At the Cuttlefish Cabin, Corey and Taylor talking to each other. "Wow! I never imagine this is her real job," said Corey. "You reminded me of me 2 years ago; except I was 14. I never my squid-babe had this job," said Taylor. "Can you help me?" "I know. You want to have Chris. Girls like guys who proven themselves that there worthy for fighting." "This is Agent 4. I request back up," Chris transmit. "Taylor! Chris needs you," said Corey. "Why don't you help her, Agent 4.5," said Taylor, gives Corey the Hero Suit. Corey is amazed and said, "are you serious?" "This is your chance."

Back with Chris, she's fighting the Octostomp that went to its final phase. "GAAAAAAUGH! THIS DUDE JUST GREW TWO MORE FACES," Marie transmits. "Where in ink is my back up," said Chris, getting tired of from the battle. Then Corey wearing the Hero Suit that Taylor gives him; jumps over the Octostomp while blasting the buckle off of it. When he landed, Chris was so impressed that her eyes reflected Corey's appearance. "Just in time, Corey," said Chris. "Let's end this dude," said Corey. "Yeah!" The two climbs to the tentacle of the Octostomp and dispose of it. When the Octostomp exploded, Chris grabs the metal piece, and Corey grabs the Zapfish.

"Just in time, Corey," Sheldon transmits. "He's better known as Agent 4.5," said Taylor transmits. "Just as dreamy as Taylor," Marie transmits. "Thank you? Although I'm a fan to you," said Corey. "Agent 4, I want to thank you again for all you've done so far." "You're welcome," said Chris. "I think it's time I told you about my other purpose in asking for your help…" "Ok." "When we met, I told you l was searching for the Great Zapfish. But I'm afraid that's not the whole story. You see… Even more than the Great Zapfish, I want to find my cousin Callie. She vanished on the same day as the Great Zapfish!" "Don't worry, I know." "She's right. it was pretty obvious," said Corey. "…Wait. You already knew?! Phew. Cool. …So anyway. I'm Agent 2 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, and Callie is Agent 1. Then there's Agent 3…." "My squid-babe; Terry (aka Agent 3). And you know, I'm Agent 3.5, and Sheldon is Agent 5," Taylor transmits. "Anyway… She's currently out with mine and Callie's grandpa, Cap'n Cuttlefish. They won't be back for a while…" "I hope she comes back. She owes me a lot of dates." "Ahem!" "Sorry." "I was supposed to be protecting Inkopolis while Cap'n was away, but then… Callie… The Great Zapfish… Sorry I didn't tell you sooner… We'd totally sunk without you, Agent 4." "Oh, that's ok. I understand," said Chris. "Me too. We'll help you find them," said Corey. "You're sweet, Corey. No wonder Chris is best friends with you. I know we'll find Callie if we keep looking! Think you can see this thing through," Marie transmits.

"Lea… No… LEAVE NOW," a mysterious voice transmits. "Who was that," said Corey. "It's that mysterious voice from after I defeat the 2nd boss battle," said Chris. "Huh? Who's there? If you get in our way, Agents 4 and 4.5 will mess you up," Marie transmits. "And I will to," said Chris. "Not me. I'm more of a lover than a fighter," said Corey. "You got to squid up, Corey." "I know. But that voice sounds so upbeat than scary." "Now, that you mention it. That voice is from a female. And it sounds so familiar to me," Taylor transmit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Day 24: Moray Twilight

At the Cuttlefish Cabin, Chris in her Agent 4 uniform is waiting for Corey. "When Callie and I were young, we use to look at the stars," said Marie, still her Agent 2 uniform. "You miss her. You've been together with her for a long time," said Taylor, in his regular clothes. "Don't worry, everyone. We'll find her; eventually," said Sheldon. "Corey! Are you coming or not?! Don't make me come in there! Seriously, I will," said Chris, being so impatience. "Here I am," said Corey, coming out of the cabin while in his Agent 4.5 uniform. "You look dashing as Agent 3.5," said Marie, swoon by Corey's appearance. "Is she always like this," said Chris. "Sadly yes. She's boy crazy. So, Agents 3.5 and 4.5 should get a broom," said Sheldon. "Back woman! Back I said! I told you! I already have a girlfriend! And Corey needs to go on his mission," said Taylor, defend himself and Corey from the boy crazy Marie with a broom. "Come on, Chris. Let's get going," said Corey, runs with Chris to head to their mission.

As Corey and Chris are looking for eight mini Zapfish while splatting the Octolings and enemies. "Well done, Agent 4.5! We need two more and will be done with this mission," said Chris, riding on the rail and takes out all of the Octosnipers. "I think you are doing great too," jealous Marie transmits. "Thanks, Agents. I can't believe that Octolings are real too," said Corey, splats one. Then an Octoling pulls him into the enemy ink. But he quickly escapes the ink and said, "that felt like Chris's bites!" Then the Octoling comes out of the ink and pins him to the wall. The Octoling says while her tentacle hair licks hold his face, "how old are you? You're so cute that I can eat you." "Ahh! I'm too young to be fried Squidrings," said Corey, in fear. "What? It's a metaphor." "Oh. But when Chris gets here, she'll splat you with a punch." Then Chris appears and splats the Octoling by punching her in the face. "You ok, Corey," said Chris. "I'm fine. Thanks to you," said Corey. "I know how you feel, Corey," Taylor transmits. "You do, Agent 3.5?" "Yep. The .5's are always the ladies' man." "How come I'm not a ladies' man," Sheldon transmits. "I said, .5. Not 5, Agent 5," Taylor transmits. "Oh, right."

At the Cuttlefish Cabin, Taylor is on his phone with Terry. He's seating next to Sheldon and Corey in his regular clothes. Taylor said, "hey Squid-babe! How are you doing? What you mean you're lost? You're at what? Deepsea Metro? Isn't that place condemned or deserted? You're separated from Cap'n Cuttlefish?! I'm sure you'll find him soon. So, how do you like the cape I gave you for the 2nd anniversary of our love? I know it's pretty cool for you. We got new agents in the group. There's Chris aka Agent 4; she can splat anyone with her fists. I'm not kidding! I sent you a video of it, what you think? I know, she shouldn't have a weapon with her. Then there's Corey aka Agent 4.5. Yes, he does like her. Then lastly, Sheldon aka Agent 5. Yes, the one who owns Ammo Knights. Yes, that guy! Anyway, about Callie and Marie…." As Taylor counties talking to Terry on the phone, Sheldon said to Corey, "I can't believe Terry and Taylor are still together for two years; straight." "Tell me about it. He's been giving me advice on how to win Chris," said Corey. "Speaking of Chris, is she done changing yet?" "She should be. Chris! Are you done?!" "Here I am," said Chris, comes out of the cabin in her regular clothes.

Marie comes to Chris and notices Taylor on the phone. "Is he on the phone with his "girlfriend"; Agent 3 aka Terry," said Marie, with a jealous grin. "Yes. Are you jealous," said Chris. "No. I'm not!" The two were interrupted by Taylor. He said, "Chill, my cool Betta fish! I know! I promise we'll find Callie. But don't tell Cuttlefish about this or he'll freak. Ok. Love you too. Bye." "Can Corey and I be excused? We need to return to our apartments," said Chris. "Apartments," said Marie, confused. "We're going to college after the summer is over. We got to make the summer last. Let's roll, Corey." When Chris and Corey leaves, Sheldon said, "who would have thought that Agent 4 and 4.5 are going to college soon." "They're 18. It's pretty obvious," said Taylor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Day 25: The Octo Shower

Chris and Corey entered the 4th Boss Battle arena in their Agents 4 and 4.5 uniforms. "With these hero chargers, we can beat this next boss battle," said Corey. "Yeah! The enemy's ink will be everywhere," said Chris, evil smile. "Yeesh! Is she always this scary," Sheldon transmits. "Of course. That's why I never mess with her," said Corey. "Let's roll," said Chris, as she and Corey super jumps to the arena floor. When they landed, they saw the Zapfish gets pulled into the ink puddle by the tentacle in it. Then the Octo Shower emerges from the ink with help from three Octocopters.

"What kind of Octoweapon is that," said Corey. "The Cleanser of Inklings: The Octo Shower," Taylor transmits. "This is why I never take showers. I prefer baths," said Chris. "It's targeting you! RUN," Sheldon transmits. "No joke!" When Corey and Chris climb the wall, Corey said when they reach to the top, "we must shoot Octocopters. To get the tentacle, we must shoot them down." "My specialty! The last one is yours," said Chris, when she takes out two. "Thanks." When he takes it down, the Octo Shower dropped to the ground, and the tentacle appears. "Blast the tentacle, Agent 4," Marie transmits. "You got it, Agent 2," said Chris, as she disposed of it.

When Chris and Corey super jump to safety, four Octocopters comes out of nowhere and picks up the Octo Shower. "You haven't had enough yet. Ok! Bring it on," said Chris. "Bring those Octocopters down," Marie transmits. As Agents 4 and 4.5 (Chris and Corey) battles the Octo Shower, Sheldon transmits, "He has some sort of hand-crank cannon. Talk about low-tech…" "Low-tech or not, make sure you don't get hit by it. Ink shower! Dodge to the side," Maire transmits. "You're right, Chris. I'm never retaking another shower," said Corey, running to dodge. When Chris defeat the last Octocopter, Marie transmits, "the tentacle is exposed! Flambé this fool!" "You got it, Marie," said Corey, dispose of the tentacle.

When Chris and Corey super jumps to safety, four more but fast Octocopters appeared and picked up the Octo Shower. Marie transmits, "the Octocopters are moving faster. You've got 'em on the ropes!" "Now, that's more challenging," said Chris, cracking her knuckles. When it pulls out a Sting Ray, Sheldon transmits, "it's got a Sting Ray?! That thing cuts through walls!" "AHH! Too challenging! Too challenging," said Corey, carries Chris in his arms to avoid getting hit while she shoots the Octocopters. "Missiles! If you can't shoot them down, take cover," Sheldon transmits when the Octo Shower fires missiles. "The Octo Shower is on the ground! Repeat the Octo Shower is on the ground," Taylor transmits when Chris takes down the last Octocopter. "Now, Agent 4! End it," Marie transmits when Chris blasts the tentacle.

As Chris and Corey super jumps to safety, the Octo Shower explodes. "I'm keeping the rubber ducky and this piece of metal," said Corey. "Zapfish secured," said Chris. "Well done, Agent 4 and 4.5," Taylor transmits. "Yeah! We couldn't have done it without you," Sheldon transmits. "RUN! LEAVE NOW AND NEVER LOOK BACK," a mysterious voice transmits. "Are… Uh… Are you holding the phone upside down," Maire transmits. "Ugh… I totally was." "CALLIE?!" "I knew voice was so familiar! Callie is that you," Taylor transmits. "Um… Nope, this is definitely not Callie! So just…leave. It's dangerous here! And it's not safe at all," the mysterious voice transmits. "Ummmm… Don't those mean the same thing," Marie transmits. "WHATEVER! JUST GET OUT OF HERE! I'm not calling again!" "W-wait! Don't go! Callie?! CALLIE!" "Callie! Come back! We need answers from you! Why are you doing this?! Aw, fishes! She's already hanged up," Sheldon transmits. "I… I can't believe it. Could Callie be working with Octarians? Agents 4 and 4.5, I need your help now more than ever." "Yeah! I hope that wasn't Callie. If I tell Terry, this will break her heart. She's a big fan of Callie," Taylor transmits.

When Chris and Corey come back to the Cuttlefish Cabin, Marie has broken down crying while Sheldon holds a box of tissues for her and Taylor hugs her. "Oh, Marie. I'm so sorry for Callie," said Corey, comforting her. "Don't worry! We'll find her and figure things out with her," said Chris. "Ok," said Marie, wiping her tears away. "We're going to need more tissues and trash bags," said Sheldon, noticing six piles of used tissues and empty boxes of tissues.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Day 31: Forge Those Mussels

At the Cuttlefish Cabin, Marie in her Agent 2 uniform is huddle in a green blanket on the ground while crying her heart out. "Hey, Marie! Are you still blue? I got you a crusty dog," said Taylor in his regular clothes. When he gives the dog to Marie, he quickly eats it up with one bite. "Terry is lucky to have a boyfriend like you. You're so caring," said Marie, as she leans on to Taylor's chest. "Hey, Agents 2 and 3.5. Agents 4 and 4.5 are already working. If they beat this last one, we finally find out about Callie," said Sheldon. "I don't think she heard you," said Taylor sweating while Marie cuddles her head on his chest. "Do you work out? Your chest is so perfect for a girl chill on," said Marie. "Um…. FYI, only Agent 3 can cuddle with me like that."

With Chris and Corey; who are in their Agents 4 and 4.5 uniforms, they arrived to find Octolings everywhere. "They never give up. Do they? Well, then bring it on," said Chris. "And let's find all eight mini Zapfish," said Corey. "These Octolings just don't quit. You know the drill. Let's get those little fishes back," Marie transmits. "Marie! Stop putting yourself on my body! You're acting like a cat," Taylor transmits. "I know, right? Meow! Purr!" "Ok. We're just going to ignore that," said Corey, creeped out from what he heard. "Come, Corey! Let's teach these Octolings a lesson," said Chris, going ahead. "That's my Chris, alright."

Back at the Cuttlefish Cabin, Corey and Chris goes over there and finds Taylor using a broom to keep Marie away from him. And Sheldon tries to help by holding on to her. "Come on, Marie! Move on," said Sheldon. "I can't help myself. A girl has got a find someone special," said Marie. "I told you! I'm not single," said Taylor. "Did we came in bad timing," said Corey. "Of course not! Since you're here," said Marie, hugging Corey. "Hands off, Squid Sister! Corey is off limits," said Chris, picks up into the air. "Woah! You're stronger than you look." "Things will get ugly if I find someone messing with Corey." "Ok, I understand! Just don't hurt me!" When Chris puts Marie down, Taylor said Sheldon, "remind me to never mess with Agent 4." "Already written it down for ya."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Day 32: Tides Goes Out

At Cephalon HQ, Chris and Corey in their Agents 4 and 4.5 uniforms comforted a floating platform with the final boss kettle on it from an underground hatch. When they got on top of the boss kettle, Corey took a deep breath and said, "are you quite sure we can do this?" "Stay strong, Corey. We came this far. We can't hold back now. Besides, Callie needs our help to save herself," said Chris. "You're right. Let's do this!" When they enter the kettle, the platform takes them down.

When Chris and Corey entered the arena, they were amazed by the sight of it. "Wicked place for a final boss battle," said Chris. "It almost reminds the last final boss battle from two years ago," Taylor transmits. "Let's go Agents 4 and 4.5," Marie transmits as Chris and Corey super-jumps to the arena floor. When they landed, the crowd surrounding them; cheered and they found a mysterious stage with someone on it. "Wait… Is that…? CALLIE," Marie transmits. "She is on the Octarian side," Sheldon transmits. "This will break Terry's heart," Taylor transmits. When Callie in her Octarian-side outfit turns around and comes face to face with Chris and Corey, she said, "I told you to leave…" "Callie… Why," Marie transmits. "Now you leave me no choice… Prepare to be rocked! But first…." Callie's tentacle hair gets longer, and it grabs Corey. As she pulls him towards her, Chris said, "COREY! You let him go!" When Corey reaches to Callie, he's all tied up by her hair. "You're handsome fella! You and I will rule Inkopolis," said Callie, flirting with him. "Never! I'll never-," said Corey, until he gets his mouth covered by her hair. "Hey, DJ!"

Then the stage turns out to be the Octobot with DJ Octavio controlling it. "GREAT SQUIDS FROM HEAVEN! It's…. DJ Octavio," Taylor transmits with shock. "But didn't Agent 3 defeat him; 2 years ago," Sheldon transmits. When the Great Zapfish entered the Octobot, DJ Octavio in his Splatoon 2 form said, "Octavio in da houuuuuuuuse!" Marie transmits with anger, "DJ OCTAVIO! I should have known that you were behind this! What have you done to my cousin; Callie?!" "GYAH HA HA! I REMIXED CALLIE'S BRAIN!" "You monster octopus! If my Agent 3 were here, she'd beat you to the pulp for turning Callie into this," Taylor transmits. "Time for our first song of the night. Bomb Rush Blush," said Callie. "Time to drop the beatdown," said DJ Octavio, preparing to play the song. "Spin it, DJ!"

When Bomb Rush Blush (Splatoon 2 version) plays, Callie cuts her tentacle that bounded and gagged Corey, her tentacle grew back fast and started dancing and sing to the song. "Bring it on," said Chris, prepare to fight. When DJ Octavio fires the fists at Chris; twice, she blasts them, and they hit the Octobot. "GRAAAHK," said DJ Octavio, when he got hit. "That's it, Agent 4! Show no mercy," Marie transmits. "Woah! Watch it, Chris," said Corey, spits out the gag tentacle and almost fell off the Octobot. "Sorry," said Chris. "Blushing faces covered in pink! Rushing bombs, exploding ink," Callie sings, as she dances. "Watch out for his spinning punches. They can't be bounced back," Sheldon transmits when Chris dodges them. "I wish Agent 3 was here to help. Good thing, I'm recording it for her," Taylor transmits. "Don't record the times I get hit," said Chris. "Don't worry; I won't!" When Chris blasts the punches back again, Callie said, "HNNNNG! Come on, Octavio!" "SNAP OUT OF IT, CALLIE," Marie continues transmitting. "He's gonna hit you with his shower attack! Dodge to the side!" When Chris dodge the attack, she said, "you call yourself a fighter?! Fight me like a…. squid or…. octopus? Ah, who cares?! LET'S FIGHT!" Chris bounces the punches back at DJ Octavio and Callie. They punched them so hard; that DJ Octavio fell off. "Octavio is exposed! This is your chance, Agent 4," Marie transmits. Chris quickly shoots DJ Octavio back on the Octobot.

"HMPH…," said Callie, while pulling the tied up Corey towards her. "Callie! It's me. Your cousin Marie. Try to remember," Marie transmits. "Don't forget me! Agent 3.5! You use to like me until you moved on," Taylor transmits. "How is that helping," Sheldon transmits. "It's compelling." "DJ! DROP THAT SPICY WASABI BEAT," said Callie. "GYAH HA HA! Comin' with that hotness," said DJ Octavio. "Don't hold back, Agent 4! He's raising up," Marie transmits. "Yeah! Keep on fighting," Sheldon transmits. "Beat this guy! Just like my Agent 3 did," Taylor transmits. After Chris send the punches back on her enemies, Corey said, "go, Agent 4, go! And I like to be rescued now!" "Something's coming! Can you shoot it down," Marie transmits when DJ Octavio fires small balls that create towers of purple ink. While avoiding from not getting touched by them, she shoots back the punches on DJ Octavio and Callie. "GRAAHK," said DJ Octavio, when he got hit. "Agents! I can use some backup," said Chris. "And I want to be saved," said Corey, trying to break free. "Agents 4 and 4.5! I'll be there soon. Hold out just a little longer! Another Bomb Rush," Marie transmits. As Chris escapes the Bomb Rush, Corey said, "this is why I pick Marie as my favorite Squid Sister. Callie plays too messy!" When Chris fires back the punches, Marie transmits when DJ Octavio fell off of the Octobot, "Octavio's down! It's all you, Agent 4!" Chris shoots DJ Octavio back on the bot.

Then a flying truck appeared out of nowhere. Sheldon is on the wheel, Taylor is sitting above Marie while recording the battle on his phone and wearing his Agent 3.5 uniform and Marie is wearing her Squid Sister outfit and holding a Hero Charger on the stage of the truck. When they arrived, the music change from the evil version of Bomb Rush Blush to Tidal Rush. "I'm here! Hold on," said Marie, while aim at Callie's face. She shoots at Callie thus knocking off the hypnoshades on her. "AHHH," said Callie, when she got hit. "NOOOOO! The hypnoshades," said DJ Octavio. "YES! That was a direct hit with my special low-tide ink," said Marie. "Unnhhh…," said Callie. "Now, Agent 4! While Callie is stunned! Make DJ Octavio pay!" "Quick, Agent 4.5! Jump," said Sheldon, steading the truck for Corey to jump on. When Corey breaks free from his tied-up problem, he jumped off the Octobot and landed next to Taylor. "I'm glad you get to join the ride," said Taylor. "Yeah! You got this, Agent 4," said Corey, cheering Chris on. "With pleasure, my fellow Agents," said Chris. "Time to turn the tables! Spicy speed mode" said DJ Octavio. "He's fast! Watch out for his dash punch! Agent 4, keep it up! I'm gonna sing from here," said Marie. As the battle commences, Marie said, "WAKE UP, CALLIE!" "Hhhuugh…," said Callie. "Octavio's down! Get him, Agent 4." When DJ Octavio fell off of the Octobot one more time, Chris fires him back to it.

When the music stops, Callie said, "my… My head…" "Callie is almost free," said Taylor. "The low-tide ink is working! Callie! Remember," said Marie as she takes out a boom box and plays Spicy Calamari Inkantation. "That heavenly melody," said Marie. "The one and only… I… I remember… YEAH!," said Callie, while jumps on the truck to join Marie as her clothes changes into her Squid Sister Outfit. Then the Squid Sisters; together sang and dance to Spicy Calamari Inkantation. As the Squid Sisters continues, Sheldon said, "THE SQUID SISTERS ARE BACK!" "Yahoo," said Corey with joy. "And fresher than ever," said Taylor, happily. "Yes! Agent 1 is back with Squidbeak Splatoon," said Chris in relief.

Then Sheldon sends Chris the Rainmaker, and he said, "Agent 4! I brought you a modded version of the Rainmaker! All right, Agent 4! Show me what you can do with that modified Rainmaker!" "Rainmaker," said DJ Octavio, as flees upwards. "Follow him, Agent 4! End this," said Marie. "I'm sorry about what happened here. Sheldon is that you?! Taylor! Long time no see! And who's the new girl and cute new boy," said Callie, as Chris follows DJ Octavio. "Hi, Agent 1. I'm Agent 4.5! My name is Corey. The new girl's name is Chris aka Agent 4! You got this, Chris," said Corey. As Chris battles DJ Octavio, Marie said, "Agent 4! Jump to dodge the spinning punches!" "Don't worry, Agent 2! I got this," said Chris, firing back the punches at Octavio. "I CAN'T…RESIST THE GROOVE…ANY LONGER! Splat you, Squid Sisterrrrrrrs," said DJ Octavio. "Tell it to the guy that kidnapped and brainwashed me," said Callie, burns Octavio. When Chris shoots the last punch at Octavio, the Octobot broke down and landed on the arena floor. "Agent 4! Head for Octavio from the inner ride rail," said Marie. "You got it, Agent 2," said Chris, rides on it.

"And Agent 4! DJ Octavio called you a cute and adorable inkling brat," said Corey. "What?! I never said that," said DJ Octavio. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT," said Chris, getting angry with her face turning red. When she came off the rail, she shoves the Rainmaker onto Octavio's face. "Cuh… Not again… Cross-face to blaaaaaaack…," said DJ Octavio. Then Octobot exploded, and the Great Zapfish flew back to Inkopolis Square. "Hazzah for Agent 4! Hazzah for Chris," said Sheldon, cheers for Chris's victory. "That's my girl," said Corey, happily. "Just like Agent 3! Way to go, Chris! And I got it all on video," said Taylor, ends the recording. "Well played, Agent 4. Well play," said Marie as the truck landed. "Thank for saving not only me and the Great Zapfish…. You saved Inkopolis," said Callie, walking to her with Taylor, Corey, Sheldon, and Marie. "Ooooh! I'm not finished with him yet," said Chris. She still angry, her face is still red, and steam comes out of her ears. She beats up the knocked-out DJ Octavio to the pulp. "Um… Chris? I think he has enough," said Corey, trying to calm Chris down. "Nah, let her continue! This video is going on the Ink-Tube. It'll go viral," said Taylor, starts recording the beatdown that Chris was giving to DJ Octavio.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Happy Ending to Continue

A few hours later…. In Inkopolis Square, the Big Screen comes on with Off the Hook on it. "Ya'll know what time it is," said Pearl. "It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square," said Marina. "HOLD YOUR SEAHORSES, MARINA! We have breaking news!" "Wait…WHAT?!" "The Great Zapfish is back? THE GREAT ZAPFISH IS BACK! AW YEAH!" "I'm so happy right now! I have to get a picture of this." "Hmm… For some reason I remember it being bigger than that." "Yeah, for real. Was it always that small?" "WAIT! Shut it, Marina! We've got another breaking news alert!" "But I didn't say anythi-" "HOLY CARP! Callie's been found! Are you guys seeing this? Now THAT'S news!" "Callie is back? YAAAAAAAAAAY! I didn't know if I'd ever see her again!" "We're glad you're back Callie. Being the best is too easy without competition!" "Seriously! It takes two to make the one and only Squid Sisters!" "Yo, Marina. Let's drop a new track to celebrate!" "Good idea, Pearl. I've got just the jam. This next song request comes from "Freshly Fried Boy". It's the new hit single from the Squid Sisters, Fresh Start!"

As the song plays, everyone in Inkopolis Square dance to it. Watching everyone having fun from where the Great Zapfish is on the Deca Tower: The Squid Sisters in their Agents 1 and 2 uniforms in Splatoon 2 form, Sheldon, Taylor in his regular clothes and Corey in his regular clothes were sitting underneath the Great Zapfish. When Chris arrives in her regular clothes to join them, Callie said, "Oh! Uh, hey, Agent 4… I mean Chris. It's Callie… Remember? I tried to kill you?" "Yep, I remember. You put quite the scare on me," said Chris, jokingly while sitting next to Corey. "Yeah… Sorry about that. But I'm back on the up and up! Promise!" "Yeah, I know." "In any case… The Squid Sisters and the New Squidbeak Splatoon are ready to roll!" "Anyway, I gotta hang out at the Cuttlefish Cabin until Gramps and Agent 3 come back from…whatever it is they're doing," said Marie. "Come on, Marie. Just saved Inkopolis. Let's take our time to enjoy the moment," said Marie. "Yeah, let's enjoy the moment," said Corey, trying to put his arm on Chris. But Chris affectionally leans next to him so that he can put his arm on her. "Corey… can you call me… as your girlfriend," Chris whispers to Corey while blushing. "Oh! Um…. I …. uh," said Corey, trying to answer but blushes to hard to. "You're supposed to say yes, silly." Chris then kisses Corey on the cheek, and the two romantically enjoy their moment.

"Aw! That's a beautiful moment. Time to move on again, Marie," said Callie, happily accepts Corey's choice to be with Chris. "Aw, man! I lost another one to another girl again," said Marie. "Oh, move on, Marie," said Sheldon. "Seriously, where did Gramps wander off to…" "Oh! He's at the Deepsea Metro with Terry," said Taylor. "You knew, Taylor?! Why didn't say anything?!" "Didn't hear me talking to Terry on the phone?" "Oh…. Sorry." "Speaking of Cuttlefish and Terry, they're on their way home. I just got a text from her." "For eel?! What else did she texted," said Callie. "They'll be here, tomorrow at 12 pm. Also, she texted we need to prepare a party," said Taylor. "For what," said Sheldon. "We got four new Agents joining our group." "Cool. I can't wait to see them," said Corey. "Well, we better prepare for this. But for now, let's enjoy this celebration," said Chris. "Agree." And everyone except DJ Octavio (who's trapped in a snow globe again) lives happily ever after. **THE END**


End file.
